


It's A Gamble

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OneShotsAndShorts [5]
Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Disclaimer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Jessie, Penny, Sandy, and Spike are at Jessie's house for a gambling match. Penny seems to be winning and the others are getting frustrated as they think she might be cheating. Spike is also there. Pam is being a nosy mama as she has Nani and Peep butt in every once in a while.
Series: OneShotsAndShorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/802659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It's A Gamble

\---------

The moon is rising as the stars fade into view. Owls hoot and crickets chirp, as a small group shuffle and drag their feet to a Junk Yard with a garage in the back. A young man and a young woman walk next to a short, green creature. It was a cactus with two eyes, a smiling mouth, two arms and two feet. He wore a purple hoodie without sleeves.

The young man had a padded coat, a collared shirt and baggy pants. He had a slumped over night cap with a ball at the end and a star pinned to it. The young woman had a crop top, v-neck. She also had a fanny-pack, beanie with a skull, and hoop earrings.

The young man has a tired look on his face and eye bags. He yawns as he looks over at his female companion. She looks at him back.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine.", she replies.

They look over at Spike with his sleeveless hoodie and he smiles at them. They turn to each other and shrug.

They get to the gate of the Junk yard with a sign over head saying, Junker Family. The young man named, Sandy, yawn once more as he presses the button for the intercom. A robotic voice answers.

"Hello?"

"It's us, Sandy."

"Penny!"

"...also Spike!", Sandy says.

"Te he he", the voice giggles and opens the gate.

\---------

Once they get to the door, it opens to reveal a young girl with her hair in a bun. She smiled at them and opened the door all the way to let them in.

"You guys made it! Come in, the tables set and everything!"

"Where's your mom, Jess?"

"She's doing some last minute tweaks to a blue print before heading off to bed."

"Awe, I wanted to say hi."

"I'm sure, she'll come crashing in on us at least once."

Sandy chuckles and slumps over the table, almost like he's falling a sleep. Penny walks by him and casually flicks his ball of fluff in his face. It hits him softly in the eye.

"Ouch."

He sighs and sits up a little straighter. Spike quietly gets in his seat and Jessie politely pushes it in for him. He turns his head to her and smiles. She smiles back and gets in her seat.

\-------------

Jessie shuffles the deck as the others settle in their chairs and watch her with anticipation. 

"What should we play first?"

"WAR! I love WAR."

"How about gold fish?"

"Aren't we suppose to be gambling?"

"Yeah, but this is a warm up until Nani can be the dealer."

"Where is Nani and...uh... Peep?"

"In the Kitchen, making cookies."

"What kind?"

"Probably chocolate chip again."

"No, Nani said it's time for something healthy."

"Ew, no thanks! I wanted some of those mini butter cakes, Nani's been making."

"Sorry, but that's how it is."

They pause and almost recoil at the awkwardness of them all, not having anything else to talk about.

"Gold Fish it is!"

\---------------

Jessie deals out four cards each to all four of them. Penny grinned as her eyes shifted to look at them all. Sandy rolled his eyes and grunted. He holds his cards closer to his chest. Penny giggles impishly. Spike smiles. Jessie begins the game.

"Spike, you have any threes?"

Spike rotates his head horizontally. She takes a card from the middle deck. Spike looks at Penny and holds up two fingers. 

"Go fish."

He takes a card from the deck and puts down three tens. Penny looks at Sandy and asks him for a queen.

"Go Fish."

She takes a card from the deck. She looks at Spike again. Spike smiles at her and Sandy squints.

"Penny, do you have a six?"

Penny hands him a card. He turns to Jessie.

"Do you have a nine?"

"Go fish."

He takes a card from the deck. He looks at Jessie. She looks at Penny.

"Do you have a an ace?"

"Go fish."

\---------------

"I win again!"

  
"Come on, that's the third time!"

A knock the door is heard as a frustrated Jessie call that for whoever is on the other side.

Nani and Peep open the door and walk in. Nani has a tray of cookies and oven mitts on.

"Cookies? They are oatmeal!"

"Thanks Nani, you can put those over there to cool down."

Nani giggles as Peep floats over to Penny. Penny smiles at Peep, who floats in a pattern as though Peep is dancing for Penny. Penny laughs and pets Peep carefully.

Nani gets in position of Dealer of the table. Nani shuffles the deck as Penny, Spike, Sandy, and Jessie pool money in a little bowl next to the tray of cookies. Peep guards the money pool diligently. Nani deals the cards to each member of the game.

The money pool contains $15 from each of them. They will be putting in $5 each time.

**(Even after I was given this wonderful document from someone on my discord:** https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MOmvwX6BwBLoMBWwKzq4jfvgV1rzVwY_/edit , **I can not write this, sorry.)**

Jessie got mad, Penny has been winning for an unknown amount of times in a row. Jessie stands up and points at Penny. Who stands up in response.

"Are you cheating?"

"Me?", Penny smirks as she points to herself.

"Yes! You have been winning for several times in a row! I think it's a little iffy when you haven't had a single losing hand...."

Sandy had fallen a sleep sometime in the middle of the game and when Jessie stood up, she woke him up. Groggily, he lifted his head up and yawned. Slowly blinking his eyes, he turned his head from Penny to Jessie before sitting up a little more.

"Does it matter?"

Jessie turns to him. A huff leaves her lips and she crossed her arms. Her head does an up-turn, as though she's being haughty.

"Of course!"

"But we all know where the money is going....we just felt like making it fun to pool the money together, you remember, right?"

Jessie glares at him and he lifts both arms up in surrender. His head then plummets to the table with a thud and he can be heard snoring. Penny laughs and sits back down. Spike, all the while, smiles calmly in the background. Jessie huffs once again and blows a strand of hair out of her face, sitting in her chair again. 

"Sandy, wake up! We have a game to play."

"Huh???"

\----------

Out of no where, Pam slams into the room with loud enthusiasm. A gremlin smile on her face and in her mouse print night gown and slippers. Her hair down for the night. Her pose is of dominance and intimidation of her daughters behalf.

"ARE YOU WINNING, JESSIE???"

Jessie groans out, "MOM!"

Penny smiles at Pam's antics. Sandy startles a wake because of Pam. Spike smiles once more.

"Hi, Mrs. Junker!"

"Hello."

": D"

"Mom, you should be a sleep, right now."

"and it's past your bed time, but here we are!"

Penny chuckles and butts in.

"Want to join in?"

Jessie turns to Penny and makes poorly concealed whispering. 

"No, don't say that! You know-"

Pam either didn't hear or is ignoring her, "I'd love too!"

Jessie panics and waves her arms frantically. Sandy gets a little nervous, but doesn't outwardly show it.

"But, I have to say no."

Jessie sighs with relief and Spike smiles at Pam.

"You kids have one last round before you have to go home, it's real late. I would have you all stay the night, but we don't have any space for you."

Penny salutes as Sandy nods in acknowledgement. Spike does his speak dance. 

"Okay, mom!"

\--------

Penny lost in the end, Jessie smirks smugly at her. Sandy had fell a sleep one last time. Spike smiles excitedly.

"Whatever."

\---------------

Penny had kicked Sandy's chair down making Sandy fall on the ground. The slight ache made him wake up.

"Ouch....why???"

"Let's go, ya narcoleptic!"

Spike pats his head in comfort. He helps Sandy stand up. Sandy looks down at him and smiles lightly.

"Thanks, Spike. I can always count on you, at least."

"What about me?", pipes up Jessie.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a sore loser."

She sticks her tongue out at him and went off to bed. Sandy and Spike go to the door where Nani and Peep see them off. Spike had opted to keep the money at Jessie's. However, he took the cookies with him. Nani smiles, in a way, at them as they went out the door.

"Good night!"

"Night."

\----------------------

Sandy glances at Penny as she has been shivering the whole walk a way from Jessie's home. He smirks.

"Feel cold?", he says vindictively.

Penny glares at him as Spike takes off his hoodie. Spike offers his hoodie to Penny. 

\---------

**The End.**

**Do we ever find out what the money was for? No. Will we ever? No. Bye!**

\-----------


End file.
